


Three little words

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been looking so wonderful lately, almost like she's glowing...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three little words

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #27 'glow'

**Three little words**

by Belladonna

 

Vanessa has been looking so wonderful lately, it's almost like she's glowing.

 

I can't help but wonder if there's a reason for it, especially with the way Van has been acting. She said she wanted to talk to me about something tonight, something important. And she has been sick the past few mornings, putting it down to some kind of stomach bug.

 

Maybe it is. But maybe not and instead my fondest wish will come true.

 

I've never looked forward to coming home from shift like I've done so today. Even my partner noticed me being strangely happy for no reason, grinning all day. I didn't want to tell him the true reason for it, not yet.

But I am, happy that is. Finally something good happened in my life, or is about to happen in a couple of months and I'm so exited at the prospect of becoming a father.

 

Admittedly, I'm also a little scared as well. But Van and I will make wonderful parents. Our son or daughter will have everything he or she should ever wish for. In my mind I'm already picturing how beautiful he or she will be, with Van's beautiful smile and my eyes. The baby'll be a perfect combination of the best of both of us.

 

I have a little bounce in my step, flying up the stairs to our apartment and I can see that Van is still in the kitchen. I had expected her to greet me, especially tonight but maybe she hasn't heard me coming in.

 

I step up to her, putting my arms around her waist, fingers resting on her stomach but she turns away, tells me we have to talk. That she has to tell me someting.

I'm smiling, knowing already what she'll say.

 

"I am pregnant."

 


End file.
